This application relates to a turbine case cooling recovery duct for use in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. Compressed air is passed downstream into a combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
A turbine case enclosing turbine rotors may become extremely hot, and thus cooling air is provided to cool the turbine case. The cooling air is then recovered after having cooled the turbine case, and redirected to a distinct location.
In the prior art, a recovery duct has been connected by a plurality of fingers which extend radially outwardly from an outer periphery of the turbine case to a main duct which leads to an outlet tube.
The prior art structure had a large number of pieces, and also required complex installation and maintenance procedures.